Posesion
by CBT2
Summary: Hermione embarazada, va al mundo muggle para olvidar a Draco, el descubre su embarazo y lleno de dudas la sigue... Historia corta
1. Chapter 1

La miraba mientras se bañaba, la ducha transparente le dejaba ver su cuerpo, estaba hermosa, sus caderas más redondas, sus senos hinchados, sus largas piernas, su vientre de 7 meses maravilloso, se sentía completamente y obsesivamente posesivo al saber que era su hijo el que crecía en ella, entro en la ducha con ella, acariciando sus senos, ella se apoyó en el antes de girarse y besarlo, al separarse la apoyo con cuidado en la pared de la ducha,- quiero desayunar, - sintió su sonrisa, mientras besaba su cuello, siguió con los besos hasta detenerse en sus senos, paso su lengua por el pezón y vio cómo se erizaba, le excitaba ver lo sensible que estaba, beso sus pechos dejando peñas marcas rojas en ellos, luego se dedicó en sus pezones hasta que estuvieron completamente duros, beso su vientre donde crecía su hijo, le hablo como ya era su costumbre, ella acariciaba su cabello mientras le veía descender hasta su intimidad con cuidado coloco una de sus piernas en su hombro acaricio su vagina, sintiendo como se iba humedeciendo, entonces chupo su clítoris, le encantaba amarla, besarla, hacerla sentir lo especial que era para él, metió dos dedos en su intimidad y la sintió arquearse, las manos de ella sostenían su cabeza, pidiéndole más, la complació, le dio todo lo que pedía, cuando la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda y sus piernas temblaban por las caricias impartidas con su lengua y dedos, se levantó con cuidado la giro, entro en ella por detrás, besando su cuello, dejo una de sus manos en su vientre apoyándola y la otra en su clítoris, manteniendo un movimiento lento y delicioso, ella le pidió que fuera más rápido, pero quería deleitarse en ella, cuando llegaron al orgasmo, la baño con delicadeza, ella se encontraba especialmente cansada, envolviéndola en una toalla la levanto acostándola en su gran cama, allí reposaron, ella se durmió desnuda en sus brazos, beso sus risos y recordó, esa ya lejana conversación con su padre, entendía cuánta razón tenía Lucius Malfoy – La veras, allí entenderás lo que es transformarse en un loco posesivo, por amor, - miro a su hijo que la miraba algo dudoso de sus palabras – Te lo explicare más sencillo hijo, si al verla con su vientre hinchado por el hijo que dices ser tuyo, sientes que tu corazón se acelera que salta de emoción, la miras y sabes que es tuya, lo sientes en tu cuerpo, alma y mente, si quieres lanzar una maldición asesina al saber que otro pudiera besarla, tocarla, tocar su vientre, y quieres gritarle al mundo que ese hijo es tuyo, que ella es tuya, que no la dejaras ir nunca más, entonces hijo sabrás que aunque tu corazón no lo entienda estás enamorado profundamente.

. Eso sentiste por mi madre – pregunto el rubio.

. Eso siento por ella, pero cuando nos casamos, ella pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de su hermana Andromeda, pero aunque confieso que la quería muchísimo, tu madre era mi debilidad, verla llegar al altar vestida de blanco, pura, sabiendo que nadie más que yo la había tocado, solo yo la había besado, saber que solo era mía, me hizo sentir el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, - rio con algo de ironía – si sé que es del siglo pasado, pero es primitivo cuando estás enamorado, ella era mi alegría - sonrió al recordar aquellos años, - se veía tan hermosa embarazada, me hacía sentir tan posesivo, tan irracional que tuve que aprender a controlarme, ella nunca se iría, ella siempre estaría conmigo.

. Aun no sé si es verdad, me dicen que está embarazada, que se fue al mundo muggle, tiene una vida allá – el chico miro por la ventana mirando el cielo - debo ir?

Lucius rio irónico – Lo está, nadie te diría eso, sino estuviera completamente segura, aunque te hiciera ver que no estaba seguro, - frunció el ceño y realizo un movimiento de cabeza muy suyo, - No me agrada tener un nieto mestizo, tampoco una sangre sucia en la familia, pero… - callo meditando las ventajas – Estamos subiendo poco a poco en la popularidad y confianza, mucho se lo debemos al famoso trio dorado, si le sumas que te enamoraste y embarazaste a la heroína de guerra, eso nos daría mucho estatus y confianza nuevamente del ministerio - Draco rodo los ojos, sonrió con ironía - Lo sé, lo sé… pero soy un Malfoy debo velar por la familia, - hizo un gesto con la mano - pero hablando de la madre, es una mujer valiente, inteligente, la mejor bruja de su generación, y si hablamos de sus defectos, es una sangre sucia, insoportable sabelotodo, nunca sabe cómo guardar silencio, y esos rizos – al ver la cara sonriente de su hijo respiro profundo - ve, búscala, no es necesario que te acerques, solo obsérvala, y decide que harás, es obvio que no te quiere a su lado, ni necesita nuestra ayuda.

. Es autosuficiente, no pediría ayuda aunque lo necesitara, - Draco miro la ventana, sabía que Granger preferiría la muerte a pedirle ayuda.

. Está embarazada, es diferente, ve… ve por tu sangre sucia y tráela a casa.

. Como sabes que volveré con ella.

. Nunca te has preocupado por ninguna mujer, bruja sangre pura o no… no has preguntado si has dejado alguna embarazada, algo debe tener ella, para que te pongas así.

Ella se movió y lo saco de sus recuerdos, miro sus risos desordenados en la cama, su vientre era hermoso, no era inmenso, ni pequeño, era sencillamente perfecto como ella, adoraba verla desnuda , 7 meses, paso su mano por su vientre y sonrió, en solo dos meses más vería a su hijo, tendría al pequeño Scorpius en sus brazos, el embarazo de Hermione después de que se unieron fue sencillo, los mareos, vómitos fueron disminuyendo, su madre le explico, que la maldición Malfoy retrocedía ante el amor, ella lo vivió, su embarazo fue hermoso, Lucius la amaba tanto como ella a él, Draco esperaba tener otro hijo… una niña con los ojos de Hermione y su sonrisa, no estaba tan seguro de los risos, pero debía confesar que los amaba esparcidos en la almohada.

Ella lo abrazo entre sueños le llamo, recordó cuando la encontró en Londres tenía 4 meses, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con un bolso y libros en sus manos, llevaba un overol azul, una blusa blanca, con unas zapatillas cómodas, su vestimenta era completamente muggle pero se le antojo adorable, cuando su mirada bajo a su pequeño vientre, hizo que su abdomen se contrajera, un sentimiento nuevo lo recorrió, le dieran ganas de tomarla en sus brazos, entonces entendió el significado de Posesividad, de Posesión… era suya, su hijo estaba en su vientre, ella le sonreía a un idiota que la miraba con adoración, quiso romperle los dientes, maldecirlo… lanzarle una maldición asesina… golpearlo hasta borrarle la sonrisa…

Se despidió del grupo y siguió caminando, la siguió como un lobo a su presa, pero noto que caminaba despacio, hacía mucho calor, buscaba la sombra y tomaba agua, su bonito rostro empezó a palidecer, busco apoyo en la pared, camino rápido, la sostuvo, levanto su rostro – respira, vamos respira, - apareció un paño helado que coloco en su nuca, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lo sintió, supo que era el – Malfoy, que haces aquí? – Abrió sus ojos marrones lentamente, le explico - es el embarazo, debo ir a casa - Draco sintió que el cuerpo se debilitaba - hey… hey… preciosa - la sostuvo de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad para la castaña y cayó en los brazos del rubio.

. Siempre dije que caerías a mis pies Granger, pero no de esta manera - la levanto, era ligera, la apoyo de su pecho, la llevo a su automóvil mágico, ajusto el aire acondicionado, esperando que el aire frio la despejara, coloco un paño húmedo en su frente, la observo con cuidado, sus mejillas dejaban de estar tan pálidas… estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sintió un deseo enorme de tocar su vientre, pero se contuvo, ya tendría tiempo de hacer eso y otras cosas, le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, la saco de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione volvió de la inconsciencia poco a poco, había visto a Malfoy estaba segura, últimamente el calor le había jugado malas pasadas, había decidido no salir a las horas de mucho calor, pero justo ese día tenía clases y no podía faltar, poco a poco abrió los ojos, se sentía despejada, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, ni en su casa, al sentarse con rapidez se volvió a marear y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyando nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada

. Estas en mi hotel,- escucho la voz del rubio quien estaba parado frente al gran ventanal de su habitación.

Abrió los ojos lo busco con la mirada, - Que paso?

. Te sofocaste con el calor, te vi marearte, alcance a llegar antes que te desmayaras lo hiciste en mis brazos, no sabía cómo llegar a tu casa y te traje aquí…

. Porque estás aquí? - Se sentó en la cama, con cuidado sentía aun que las cosas de la habitación giraban alrededor de ella.

. No deberías levantarte aun, creo que sigues mareada. – se retiró del ventanal alerta de la chica, quien al parecer se negaba a obedecerlo

. No contéstate mi pregunta, - cerró los ojos, eso siempre ayudaba a que pasara el mareo

. Vine a ver si era cierto…

. Que? - Se levantó, cerró los ojos esperando que el mareo pasara, avanzo con una rapidez mágica, la sostuvo mientras tocaba su vientre - Es mío, no lo niegues, lo sé – trato de alejarse de sus brazos, pero al parecer el rubio no confiaba en su estabilidad – Ok, Puedes soltarme, ya pasó.

. No, no ha pasado, tus piernas aun tiemblan, - hizo que se apoyara en el, y buscara estabilidad

. Suéltame… debo ir a mi casa. – se fue separando poco a poco,

. No, no te dejare ir, aun estas débil.

. Como? – lo miro muy sorprendida

. No te soltare - la miro a los ojos - es mi hijo, y tú no estás bien.

. Solo es el calor, me debilita, no salgo a estas horas, pero tenía clase, y bueno me sofoque. Eso es todo, Quiero irme, podrías pedirme un taxi… - logro que la soltara, pero el permanecía cerca

. No. – la miraba preocupado

. Malfoy no te entiendo - sintiéndose más fuerte, se alejó - me vine del mundo mágico para estar tranquila, porque estás aquí, pensé que serias feliz de que me alejara completamente de ti, es lo que querías, no? – Draco la miro, ya no estaba seguro de nada – te pediré un taxi.

Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, al salir se encontró con un pequeño recibidor, tomo sus cosas que reposaban en un sillón y se dispuso a salir - No sé porque estás aquí, pero no te necesito, no negare que es tu hijo, pero a mi déjame en paz.

. A dónde vas? Dije que te pediré un taxi.

. Lo esperare en recepción.

Abrió la puerta y salió, no esperaba que el la detuviera, camino hasta el ascensor, ella estaba tratando de cerrar el capítulo de Draco en su vida, cerrando las heridas, aun recordaba la noche que le dijo en la cama cuando se hacían el amor en la mañana que lo amaba y su reacción fue inesperada, si rostro se tornó frio, serio, impenetrable, la beso seco, le recordó bajo que concepto se unieron solo eran amantes, y no merecían complicaciones, agrego a su vez que quizás era tiempo que pasaran separados para aclarar las ideas, le sonrió y se fue atender los negocios de su padre, ella se descoloco, pero tomo una decisión, tomaría su palabra se alejaría, tomo sus cosas, las coloco en su bolso de cuentas, miro el departamento y se dio cuenta que había perdido el toque masculino del inicio de su relación, poco a poco fue comprando cosas para hacerlo más hogar, más para los dos, tomo su varita y elimino todas las cosas que compro o trajo, borro todo lo que recordara su presencia, el apartamento volvió a ser tan masculino como en sus inicios.

A las pocas semanas supo que estaba embarazada, decidió dejar todo e ir al mundo muggle, con el dinero otorgado por ser una heroína de guerra podría mantenerse tranquilamente sin preocuparse por el dinero, estudiaría leyes, con la ayuda del ministro de magia quien hablo con el ministro muggle, entro en la universidad, era un campus hermoso, le gustaba pasear, estudiar allí, sabía que no perdía el tiempo el conocimiento adquirido durante ese tiempo le ayudaría a manejar un lenguaje legal, la ayudaría redactar, formular, mejores leyes y beneficios para los excluidos en el mundo mágico, si algún día volvía al mundo mágico, por ahora mientras nacía su hijo estaría como una humana más.

Tenía nuevos amigos, y sus amigos magos la visitaban frecuentemente, estaba ese dulce chico de cabellos castaños llamado Jacob que la miraba con adoración, le repetía muchas veces que no le importaba su embarazo, estaba muy enamorado, quería que ella le dejara intentar conquistarla, ahora llegaba Draco y su corazón se volvía a acelerar - porque? - Ya estaba tranquila, ya estaba en paz, aun lo amaba pero… no quería pensar, miro por el pequeño balcón de su apartamento, era feliz en el mundo muggle, era una persona más, no era una heroína de guerra, enamorada y embarazada de un exmortifago, solo era una chica que luego de una relación el padre de su hijo la abandono.

Decidió que dejaría las cosas caminar solas, si Malfoy quería estar presente en el embarazo de su hijo, lo aceptaría, al fin de todo era el padre del bebe, pero ella no estaría incluida, ella debía rehacer su vida, con Jacob o con cualquier chico, sonrió triste, seguramente Draco solo quería al bebe.

Bajaba las escaleras de la universidad cuando recordó que debía ir a la oficina de un profesor, Jacob tomo su mano y se ofreció a esperarla o acompañarla, ella delicadamente soltó su mano, diciéndole que no tardaría, el chico tomo uno de sus rizos y lo dejo detrás de su oreja, le sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla, ella solo atino a sonreír nerviosa, no le gustaba que se acercara tanto, aunque no le desagradaba del todo.

Cuando salió de la oficina de su profesor más clara, en lo que debía estudiar sintió que unas manos la jalaban y la metían a un aula vacía, al reaccionar noto que era Malfoy quien tenía enfrente.

.- Malfoy? Podría soltarme!

.- Quien más? Tu amigo… a mi si me quieres alejar

.- Que amigo? - le pregunto sin entender mucho.

.- Ese que le permites que te toque

.- Jacob?

.- Así se llama el muggle?

.- A ti que te importa - rodo los ojos, pero el la tomo de la cintura y la pego a la pared.

.- Que más te ha hecho? Que más le has permitido tocar?- estaba enloquecido, los celos lo estaban consumiendo.

.- Malfoy, ese no es tu problema - trato de separarlo - te dije no impediré que estés con tu hijo, pero yo hare con mi vida lo que quiera.

.- Respóndeme, te ha besado? - le pregunto mirando sus labios, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña - le has permitido que te haga el amor – Abrió los ojos sorprendida de su atrevimiento – Suéltame - le dijo empujándolo - Respóndeme Hermione, respóndeme o lo matare.

.- Y si te digo que sí, que harás? Tú me sacaste de tu vida Draco, tú me dijiste que no querías complicaciones, porque vienes ahora a reclamarme, si me entregue a él o a otro, ese no es tu problema.

.- Lo matare, matare a cada hombre que te haya tocado - la tomo de las mejillas y entro en su mente, la sintió encogerse ante su invasión, sabía que le producía dolor, pero necesitaba saber si era verdad, se estaba volviendo loco de imaginarla en la cama con otro, aunque el mismo fuera el culpable, mentía, lo sabía, mentía, no encontró nada, pero se encontró con el recuerdo de esa mañana, sintió el dolor, cuando tomo sus cosas… desilusión… cuando uso un hechizo que borro todas sus cosas, sintió el dolor que ella sintió, la sintió desfallecer y salió de su mente, estaba mortalmente pálida, era un idiota, ella se soltó de su agarre.

.- Suéltame! - lo empujo, estaba débil, sus piernas amenazaban con no sostenerlas, pero necesitaba salir de esa aula, de ese lugar, abrió la puerta llego a las escaleras, estaba temblando, se tomó con fuerza de la baranda, respirando profundamente, quería salir corriendo de allí, no verlo nunca más, pero unas manos tomaron su cintura acercándola al cuerpo del rubio. - Espera, necesitamos hablar, no bajes así la escalera – estaba pálida y mareada.

.- Suéltame, debo ir a clases, estoy bien, - cerro los ojos buscando que el mareo pasara, al abrirlos miro el pasillo por donde venía Jacob – allí están mis amigos.

.- Estas pálida – miro al muggle, quien la buscaba con la mirada.

.- Eso pasa luego de usar Legeremancia sin permiso, deberías saberlo, no deberías usarlo como un arma Draco.

.- Me provocaste - se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared, ella trato de irse y dio un paso en falso, evito la caída tomándola y acercándola a su cuerpo – Cuidado, - la abrazo, beso su frente, la realidad lo golpeo, hizo algo estúpido, por celos puso la vida de Hermione y de su hijo en peligro, casi se desmaya, casi se cae, debía tener cuidado, -Perdóname, si te pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría.

Jacob subió algunos peldaños, el chico que estaba con Hermione parecía peligroso, pero también parecía lastimarla - Pasa algo Hermione, te esta molestando?

Respiro profundo, empujando a Malfoy.- No, tranquilo Jacob. Él ya se va.

.- No, hemos terminado de hablar. – Tomo su rostro con suavidad, - sabes que debemos hablar

.- Ya terminamos, déjame en paz.

.- Creo que te dijo que la soltaras - Jacob termino de subir las escaleras - Estas bien? - miro a la castaña que seguía pálida.

. Tranquilo – trato de sonreírle al chico para evitar una pelea, entre los dos – Por favor Draco, déjame, hablaremos luego. - Draco la soltó, sabía que no lograría nada con el muggle allí mirándolos, debían conversar, pero no forzaría las cosas, - Te esperare hasta que salgas.

Ella solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, y bajo las escaleras ayudada por Jacob, el chico le pregunto.- Quién es?

.- Mi ex novio, el padre del bebe.

.- Quiere volver contigo?

.- No lo sé… de verdad no sé porque volvió.

Escucho lo que conversaban, se alegró de que el muggle supiera quien era el, pero Hermione estaba completamente confundida, espero horas, pero no se iría, se apoyó en la pared, vio como muchas chicas le sonreían coquetas, las miro sin expresión, la única casi muggle que le interesaba venia caminado con ese hermosa ropa maternal, ella se detuvo cuando lo miro, sabía que le gustaba sus ojos se lo decían, no le era indiferente, se acercó la tomo por la nuca y la beso, delante de sus amigos, fue un beso apasionado de esos que dicen esta chica es mía, al separarse sonrió como chico malo y caminaron hasta el automóvil mágico. Ella lo miraba confundida, sintió el murmullo de la gente y se sonrojo, el la tomo de la mano e hizo que la siguiera

.- Deja de hacer eso Malfoy,- no me beses como si fuera tuya...

.- Eres mía, y es bueno que ese amiguito tuyo lo sepa y lo entienda, - la ayudo a subirse en el automóvil mágico, y salieron de la universidad

Rodo los ojos.- Porque no me dejas en paz… vete al mundo mágico, déjame.

Mientras manejaba le pregunto.- Hoy me engañaste, porque?

. No te engañe, te hice una pregunta hipotética… y me diste una muestra de tu brutalidad.

. Me disculpo por eso… no debí hacerlo, pero… no soporto la idea que otro te toque.

Respiro profundo - Quiero rehacer mi vida, empezar de nuevo, siempre será tu hijo, pero yo, yo quiero tener una oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, formar una familia…

. Hermione… yo… - quería decirle tantas cosas, dejo el carro en un control mágico automático y la miro. – Dime dónde vives, - la chica le dio la dirección con suavidad, comenzaba a marearse nuevamente.

. Quiero ir a mi casa, no tenemos nada de qué hablar… ya, lo dijimos todo…

En un rápido movimiento la tomo del rostro, la beso, fue un beso profundo, tenía muchas ganas de volver a saborear sus labios, de tocarla, de sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, ella se negaba a devolverle el beso y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero chupo sus labios, los mordió, hasta que ella abrió la boca y se entregó al beso, al separarse Hermione vio que estaban en la puerta de su edificio.

La ayudo a bajarse del auto, caminando detrás de ella, Hermione sabía que no se iría tan fácilmente, tomaron el ascensor en silencio y al llegar a su piso, lo recibió su olor, ese que el extrañaba tanto luego de que se fue, olor a hogar, estaba ordenado, con muchos libros, el balcón tenía una puerta abierta podía ver las flores, y alguna que otra planta, ella dejo las llaves en una de las mesas y lo miro,

. Aquí estamos, que quieres decirme.

Estaba hermosa, muy hermosa, pero también pálida, era como si no descansara o durmiera bien, se acercó y toco su mejilla delineando su ojera, - Estas muy pálida, duermes bien?

. No siempre, Draco… por favor.

. He extrañado tanto tus besos, tus caricias, tus uñas en mi espalda, estar enterrado profundamente en ti, - noto que se sonrojaba, y desviaba la mirada,

. Es solo deseo físico, puedes tener todo eso con otra.

. No, ninguna tiene tu olor, - acerco su nariz a su cuello,- nadie tiene tu piel cremosa, nadie besa como tú, - junto sus bocas en un beso suave, esa bruja era suya, se moldeaba a su cuerpo como nadie, ninguna de las mujeres que estuvo era como ella, pensar en otra era casi inhumano, estaba acariciando su espalda cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento en su abdomen, una pequeña vibración, la soltó y miro su vientre – se movió, no es muy pronto? Hermione solo asintió, estaba muy confundida, molesta, excitada, para hablar, entonces ocurrió lo que nunca se imaginó, Draco Malfoy se agachaba, levantaba su blusa y le hablaba a su vientre, susurraba casi no pudo escuchar lo que decía, pero él bebe se calmó, como si una canción de cuna cantara el rubio, luego lleno de besos su vientre y sintió que las piernas se volvían gelatina.

.- Debes irte - respiro profundo – no sé qué haces aquí pero, yo hice lo que querías.

Tomo sus mejillas.- Fui un tonto, un idiota, no supe que hacer con tu amor, pero cuando te fuiste, cuando llegue y no estabas, cuando el apartamento fue lo que había sido antes de ti, sin tus cosas, sin tus libros, sin tus anotaciones, sin tus flores, cuando dejo de oler a ti, y su olor se transformó en un olor masculino, me empecé a volver loco… luego me entere que estabas en el mundo muggle embarazada, con un hijo mío.

Se separó y camino hasta el balcón,- Lo siento Draco, quizás debí contarte de mí embarazo, pero no podía quedarme, me imagine las noticias en el profeta, en Corazón de Bruja, sabía que lo mejor era huir, si se publicaba algo yo no lo leería, no tendría curiosidad de saber...

No le sintió acercarse pero le acaricio los brazos – No te disculpes, soy yo el que debe pedir perdón, dije muchas cosas porque estaba total y completamente confundido.

.- Lo entiendo… pero ya te dije,… yo quiero formar una familia, darme una oportunidad para el amor.

.- Por que no conmigo?

.- Sé que tú no me quieres… y no te juzgo, pero… yo merezco ser feliz

. Piensas que no te quiero?

. Me dijiste que solo éramos amantes, que no querías complicaciones.

Sabía que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, si ella quería formar una oportunidad para el amor, él también la tendría, le mandaría flores, joyas, la besaría, tomaría su mano, comería helados, o cualquier comida muggle, la conquistaría nuevamente, y ahora seria para siempre, beso su cuello, movió su cabeza como de costumbre, mordió donde el pulso latía, acaricio sus caderas, su espalda, bajo por su escote con besos, deteniéndose otra vez en el cuello, ella tomo su rostro y lo beso, un beso urgente, la abrazo fuerte la reclamo nuevamente, al separarse le sonrió malicioso, - mañana vengo por ti, no iras en un aparato muggle.

. El metro no tiene nada de malo. – Rodo los ojos, que no te guste el mundo muggle no quiere decir que sea espantoso.

. Una vez lo use y fue una experiencia no grata, además te mareas mucho, estas pálida… no dejare que nadie te empuje o apriete, a qué hora tienes clases?

. A las diez.

. Estaré aquí a las ocho am, desayunaremos algo y te llevare.

. Tengo que invitarte a desayunar? Se sonrojo al notar la sonrisa del rubio, por su comentario, evidentemente tomaba las cosas con doble sentido, - no quise decir eso, lo sabes, Draco no vayas por ese camino.

. Me encanta desayunarte y lo sabes… Pero quiero que comas bien, tu y él bebe me preocupan, eres mi mujer, - le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue, dejándola confundida y extrañamente feliz.

Hermione en la mañana se levantó, luego de hacer sus necesidades matinales fue a la cocina, quería ver que podía desayunar para luego ducharse, al ver una figura moviéndose por el espacio grito. Hermione, debió avisarle, la asusto… dejo lo que estaba revolviendo para verla, su cuerpo reacciono de manera involuntaria, estaba solo con una franela larga, sus rizos cayendo desordenados por su espalda, aun soñolienta, descalza, se veía muy tentadora, tenía una mano en el pecho, por el susto, se acercó con una rapidez mágica y la beso…

. Buenos días preciosa, no quise asustarte.

. Me asustase Draco… desde cuándo cocinas? Se separó un poco de su cuerpo.

. Soy un hombre con muchos secretos Granger, - le recorrió con la mirada - te ves deliciosa, - beso su cuello, bajo una de sus manos y acaricio su cadera, metiendo las manos dentro de la franela tocando su piel aun tibia por la cama, llego a sus senos y los toco estaban más llenos, sintió una emoción diferente al saber que pronto alimentarían a su hijo.

. Algo se quema,- se estremeció ante sus caricias

La soltó rápidamente y se fue a ver el horno.- Porque no te bañas y vienes a comer, si sigues así frente de mí, te desayunare sobre este mesón.

Hermione hizo lo que le pidió, estuvo a punto de decirle que la tomara, mientras la acariciaba, mejor era ducharse y poner distancia… escogió un maxi vestido veraniego, hacía calor, quería estar cómoda, últimamente se cansaba mucho y a pesar de dormir bien, siempre tenía ojeras, fue a la cocina, se sentó, el rubio ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

. Te ves preciosa, espero que no te provoque nauseas.

. No, creo que no, huele delicioso.

. Porque tienes ojeras, dormiste mal?

. No lo sé, dormí bien, pero no se… quiero ir a mi doctora, últimamente haga lo que haga me canso mucho y tengo estas ojeras.

. Y sigues pálida.

. Lo sé, la doctora me dijo que es por el primer trimestre, que debía mejorar ahora, pero no ha pasado.

. Porque no vamos a San Mungo?

. No, no quiero ir, - se removió en su silla,- no quiero ir al mundo mágico.

. Está bien, - tomo su mano,- por ahora come, luego nos iremos a tus clases, - la miro preocupado, su madre algo le había comentado de la maldición Malfoy, eso la estaba debilitando, o era síntomas normales del embarazo, tendría que estar más cerca de ella, cuidarla y protegerla. Cuando ya estaban por irse a la universidad, le pregunto, - me dejas,- señalo el vientre logrando una afirmación por parte de la castaña,- Pequeño Malfoy, pórtate bien cuida a mami, y no dejes que nadie que no sea papa, ponga las manos sobre ti.

.- Draco,- le dio un empujón,- muchas personas le gusta tocar el vientre de una mujer embarazada, así sea pequeño.

.- Pero tú eres mía, y este es mi bebe, soy celoso con mis cosas.

. Debiste ser un niño terrible.

. Encantador – le sonrió - vámonos, tengo que llevar a la pequeña sabelotodo a que destroces a los muggles.

Hermione sonrió, a veces era frio, pero cuando quería podía ser adorable, al llegar a su casa de estudios la ayudo a bajar del auto, la acompaño por el campus, tomándola de la mano, noto las miradas de sus amigos en ellos, en especial el chico que ella llamaba Jacob.

. A qué hora sales?

. A la 1, hoy no tengo clases en la tarde.

. Vengo por ti.

. Draco, no es necesario, - Respiro profundo, cuando un leve mareo hizo que sus pensamientos se perturbaran. El sencillamente la acerco a su cuerpo, mientras le decía.- Vamos pequeña sabelotodo, respira profundo… y así quieres que te deje andar por Londres?, vendré por ti, no quiero que nada te dañe.

. Está bien, pero solo es un mareo, no pasa nada, no me romperé.

. No importa, vendré por ti, ahora ve y patea esos traseros sabelotodo, - beso su frente y se fue.

Jacob miro la escena desde la columna, se acercó a Hermione que entraba al salón de clases.- Te reconciliaste con tu ex.

. Él está en eso,- le dijo buscando sus cuadernos.

. Volverás con él? Le pregunto algo dolido.

. No lo sé Jacob, pero es bueno que sepas que Draco fue muy importante para mí, tenemos una historia, nos separamos y cuando llegue aquí, pensé que no había retorno…

. Y ahora?

. No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé.

. Te quiero Hermione.

. Y yo, pero no como quieres, lo sabes Jacob, nunca te he engañado.

El profesos entro e interrumpió la conversación, Hermione se mantuvo incomoda después con el chico quien no paraba de preguntarle por su relación con Draco, educadamente le explico todo sin mencionar la magia, al salir el rubio la esperaba, el chico dio un beso de despedida casi en la boca, lo que hizo que la chica lo mirara con asombro, y Draco avanzara con rapidez tomándolo por el brazo.

. Que crees que haces?

. Despidiéndome, acaso no es normal darle un beso a una amiga.

. Vi lo que hiciste idiota, y te aconsejo que si quieres todos tus dientes, no lo repitas.

Tomo al rubio del brazo. - Draco, por favor… - miro al chico que casi la besa - Jacob, lo que hiciste no está bien.

. Me voy Hermione, - tomo sus cosas y antes de irse le dijo al rubio – Tú quieres volver con ella, pero yo también tratare de conquistarla.

. Dame una razón para no partirte la cara.- una sonrisa burlona saco al rubio de sus casillas que lanzo un golpe seco a la mandíbula, el chico cayó casi desmayado al suelo.

. Draco! No! – lo jalo del brazo,- no hagas nada!

. Tócala, nuevamente y tendrás que buscarte un médico.- El rubio miro al chico que se levantaba, ambos se miraron con desafío, el giro y comenzó a caminar hasta su auto.

. Draco, no debiste hacer eso, - trato de alcanzarlo

. Te toco, que agradezca que no le mande una crucis, u otro hechizo.

. La gente me toca, es normal.

Se detuvo y la miro enojado.- Te gusto? Te gusto que te besara tan cerca de la boca? Apretó los puños, esperando su respuesta

. Claro que no! Lo sabes, pero que lo golpearas tampoco es la solución.

El rubio respiro, las mejillas de Hermione estaban muy rojas, la abrazo, acariciando su espalda – Perdóname, no te alteres, ven vamos a tu departamento, no estas bien y es mi culpa.

. Debes controlarte, - devolvió el abrazo, sabía que no era momento de hacerse la difícil.

. Lo sé, solo que no soporto que otro te toque, te quiero Hermione, y me vuelvo loco de celos, Merlín! - Se despeino en un gesto nervioso,- en el mundo mágico, todos sabían que salíamos, nadie se iba a meter contigo, pero aquí, muchos te miran, si no estuvieras embarazada, tendrías más de un amiguito detrás de ti, y no lo soporto.

Hermione se quedó en shock, la quería, no se lo esperaba, allí tenía al gran Draco Malfoy, alterado loco de celos, y a punto de romperle el alma a alguien por ella, se acercó tomando sus mejillas y le dio un beso suave, cuando lo abrazo sintió que las piernas se le iban y todo se ponía negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Se despertó desorientada, - Tranquila no te alteres, estamos en casa, - la voz de Draco la saco del velo del desmayo, estaba acostado a su lado, y tenía el semblante preocupado.- mande a llamar el sanador de mi familia Hermione, no estás bien.

. Los mareos, vómitos y desmayos son normales en las embarazadas, gracias a Dios ya no vomito… - lamentablemente, no debió decirlo, porque sintió que el desayuno subía por su garganta, se levantó corriendo al baño, Draco la apoyo mientras vaciaba el estómago y sostuvo su cabello.- Que desagradable… lo siento… - quería algo frio para su cabeza, el debió intuirlo porque apareció un paño helado en su nuca

. Eres mi mujer Hermione, debo cuidarte, quieres algo?

. Lavarme los dientes, un té y dormir.

. Ven, apóyate lávate los dientes, luego tomaremos te, comerás una sopa y dormiremos.

El rubio le preparó un té, le alentó a que tomara una sopa y la acostó, estaba seguro que todo lo que pasaba era por su pelea con el muggle, la abrazo y se durmieron, cuando llego el sanador la despertó, este la chequeo, al terminar les hablo.

. Su embarazo está bien señorita Granger, solo debe descansar más y dormir, le estoy dejando las pociones que deberá tomar para contrarrestar todo los síntomas que le molestan, además de unas que la ayudaran a fortalecerse. – el medimago salió de la habitación y hablo con Draco.

Ella se levantó, caminando descalza hasta el recibidor, sonrió cansada luego de tomarse las posiciones, - Que me habrá dejado, tengo mucho sueño.

. Ven, vamos a dormir, - la levanto y la llevo a la habitación.

. Te quedaras? Le dijo apoyada en su pecho.

. Si, no pienso dejarte sola, además tu cama es grande, y me muero por estar a tu lado.

Sonrió, dejo que la desvistiera dejándola solo en ropa interior igual que el, se acostaron, sentirse abrazada nuevamente por el, era una sensación maravillosa, al igual que el rubio sentía que nuevamente estaba en casa, aunque preocupado por ella debía llevarla al mundo mágico, que la trataran en San Mungo y unirse con ella, la maldición podía arrebatársela de sus brazos… y a su hijo también, susurro palabras de amor a la chica quien lo abrazo en sueños.

Hermione sintió que le besaban el cuello y pecho, eran besos muy suaves… Draco… susurro en sueños, sintió que le besaban el lugar de su pulso, pasaban la lengua, para bajar a sus senos, estaban muy sensibles, entre sueños se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, le había quitado la ropa interior, ahora la saboreaba como cuando la despertaba en las mañanas, los labios del rubio se apoderaron del pezón rosado, lo chupo, mordió, ella poco a poco se estremecía salía de la neblina del sueño, la chupaba sentía que abandona el pezón para ir por todo su seno, besando mordiendo, tendría marcas, con la mano atendía el seno que aún no había besado, arqueo la espalda pidiendo más, algo frio paso por sus pezones, sintió que se estremecía más y se humedecía, el tocaba su entrepierna y sonreía en su oído… - tan húmeda, tan irresistiblemente húmeda, muero por saborearte, por chuparte, por hacerte mía, se despertó cuando el chupo su clítoris haciendo que sus caderas se movieran, el coloco la mano en su vientre y comenzó a besar toda su intimidad, sintió que su lengua la penetraba, sus paredes vaginales se contraían, luego el sustituyo su lengua por sus dedos, moviéndolos rápido y lento, sus caderas se movían buscando el placer, el volvió a besar su centro y todo exploto, se sintió lánguida y débil, el regreso a besar sus labios hablo con voz cargada de placer – te mostrare que eres mía, quiero estar dentro de ti, sentir como me recibes, como me aprietas, como te mueves buscando el placer, solo conmigo, eres deliciosa, cálida, húmeda, tu sabor es aditivo – tembló por la anticipación, el rubio la miro a los ojos cuando la penetro, era maravillosa, hacerle el amor sabiendo que su hijo estaba en su vientre lo hacía sentirse poderoso, era un sentimiento primitivo pero era lo que sentía, se movieron buscando el placer, ella enredo sus piernas en sus caderas y el la levanto quedando frente a frente, la amaba, la amaba con todo su ser, se besaron largamente, jugando con sus lenguas, Hermione se hecho así atrás buscando el anhelado orgasmo, moviendo sus caderas en círculo, Draco la siguió tomando sus caderas y guiando el movimiento, la fricción se hizo más rápido, las paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de su miembro, era tan cálida, se tensó cuando sintió que llegaba al orgasmo, ella se aferró a él mordiendo el hombro de Draco, después quedo agotada, feliz.

.- Buenos días, - Draco rio en su oído – Me encanta despertar así, haciéndote mía.

.- Draco,- abrió los ojos con ojos soñadores le dijo – Te amo, - rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y trato de repararlo pero el rubio la beso con fuerza, entrando rápidamente en ella, - Te amo Hermione, te amo, - se movieron rápido juntando sus manos, el las subió sobre su cabeza y besándola, mientras el vaivén de sus caderas era más profundo, el orgasmo fue más intenso, más mágico, se miraron y sonrieron.

Sus ojos brillaban amorosos, ilusionados, llenos de amor, la acaricio mientras recuperaban sus respiraciones.- Tienes clases?

.- Si, tengo clases en la tarde… pero me dejaste agotada.

.- No vayas, quédate conmigo… anda, déjame amarte todo el día.

.- Debo ir Draco.- lo miro a los ojos – que hora es?

.- Las ocho, pensé que tenías que levantarte temprano, como ayer, - la miro pícaro - tenemos mucho tiempo.

.- Algo así, aunque podría irme temprano a la biblioteca – lo dijo pensativa, mirando el techo, Draco se subió a horcajadas sobre ella.- No, no te iras, no te dejare ir, - beso su cuello – Te he extrañado demasiado y dime cerdo machista, pero me siento poderoso al saber que mi hijo crece en tu vientre, - Hermione lo miro y rio a carcajadas – eres un tonto… poderoso? – el rubio la miro posesivo, dominante, tomo sus manos y las subió sobre la cabeza, beso su cuello, mordió su oreja y le dijo – porque le digo al mundo entero mágico y muggle que eres completamente mía, me perteneces, tiene mi hijo en tu vientre, mi sello, estas unida a mí, - dejo las manos arriba y separo sus piernas para volverla a tomar – Draco, siempre pensé que los rumores del colegio eran exagerados – el chico le sonrió de lado, - En serio sabelotodo – la chica afirmo con su cabeza mientras disfrutaba del momento, - Pero… - se estremeció cuando el intensifico el movimiento… - Pero… vamos Granger… dime… - Se arqueo, y se aferró del cabezal de la cama… Pero... – se mordió los labios… se quedan cortos… el rubio atrapo sus labios… - Lo sé, pero eres tu… nunca me canso de ti, podría estar así toda la vida y nunca estaría satisfecho.

La dejo dormir, descansar, a media mañana se ducharon, desayunaron y la obligo a tomar una pequeña siesta, la cual aprovecho para buscar sus cosas en el hotel, sabía que probablemente a su sabelotodo le caería como piedra que no le preguntara, pero no la dejaría sola, no estaba bien aunque ella lo ignorara, y si tenía que dormir en la sala lo haría… era patético, estaba completa e idiotamente enamorado, si lo vieran Zabinni y Theo, harían chistes de su comportamiento, más que cuando empezó a salir con Hermione.

Recordó ese día que después de 3 años de graduarse del colegio la encontró en el Ministerio tratando de alcanzar algo en la oficina de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, estaba sobre una silla, sus rizos estaban acomodados en una trenza suelta, llevaba un vestido negro, sencillo pero que resaltaba su hermosa figura, lo primero que noto fueron sus largas piernas, luego su cadera, su trasero, que bien lo ocultaba el uniforme, bajo de la silla con gracia, al girarse puso una mano en el pecho… - Malfoy!, me asustaste, necesitas algo – el rubio se acercó y tomando sus barbilla le dijo – Sé que terminaste con el idiota de Weasley, cena conmigo, - le miro confundida, - viniste a invitarme a salir – el negó con la cabeza – no, vine a traerte esto, no esperaba verte tan hermosa Granger, - la vio sonrojarse y esquivarlo – Gracias, y la respuesta es no, pero gracias, si es todo.- la tomo del brazo y la beso, los papeles cayeron al piso, no esperaba besarla, ni que ella lo golpeara al final de ese beso maravilloso, pero siguió besándola hasta que dejo de golpearlo y dijo que sí.

Así iniciaron su relación, al principio pensó que solo era deseo, que no la necesitaba, pero poco a poco fue entrando en su vida, en su casa, con su calor, con sus detalles, cuando se fue, sintió que parte de su alma se había ido con ella, pero debía aceptar su culpa, él fue frio esa mañana que le dijo que lo amaba, se burló, la aparto, Hermione hizo lo que le pidió salió de su vida, los titulares de corazón de bruja lo hicieron casi destruir a Rita Skeeter pero era verdad, la heroína de guerra lo había abandonado, dejando nuevamente a Draco Malfoy, el Ex mortifago, siendo el Soltero de Oro del mundo mágico. Ahora estaba allí en el mundo muggle enamorado, y profundamente preocupado por la única mujer que supo tocar y meterse en su corazón.

Cuando despertó, decidió vestirse tenía clases, aunque quería seguir durmiendo, se vistió cómoda, y fresca hacía calor, aunque reconocía que Draco había colocado un hechizo para refrescar el ambiente, noto que habían cosas del rubio en su baño, y una maleta mágica estaba cerca del closet… miro extrañada, porque no le dijo nada, acaso ella no tenía que decidir si dejarlo entrar o no

. Estas débil, y quiero cuidarte, y aunque digas que no, me necesitas, - le dijo también mirando la maleta.

. He estado bien sola, sin ti… me he cuidado sola.

. Lo sé, - la tomo de los brazos, - Sé que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, que no me necesitas, pero yo te necesito a ti, necesito dormir a tu lado, necesito abrazarte, besarte, hacerte el amor, necesito conquistarte y demostrarte que te amo, necesito cuidar de ti y de mi hijo, déjame quedarme, sigues pálida, sigues cansada, déjame quedarte, si quieres duermo en la sala… aunque no me gustaría.

. Está bien, quédate, yo igual te extraño, y quiero ver cómo me conquistas, - le sonrió.

. Lo hare, y para probártelo esta noche cenaremos en un restaurant que me recomendaron.

La tarde paso sin novedad en la noche fueron a cenar, a un lugar maravilloso, desde la terraza del loca se veía todo Londres, luego fueron a caminar, tomados de la mano, le compro flores, la beso mientras estaban en la plaza, disfrutaba que ella comenzara a confiar en él, que volviera a ser la misma, sonrió cuando la castaña tomo sus mejillas y lo beso, rio al sentirse completamente bobo de amor, al llegar al departamento de la chica hicieron el amor y durmieron felices.

_Semanas después_

La mañana fue larga, tomar notas buscar libros, estudiar en la biblioteca, Draco estaba en el mundo mágico solucionando algo, ella tomo ese respiro para estudiar, estaba sentada en su mesa favorita cuando sus amigos llegaron y comenzaron el debate, le encantaba estudiar en el mundo muggle, aunque extrañaba el mundo mágico lo reconocía, le hacía falta el olor a pergamino y tinta.

Al salir ya de todo Jacob decidió acompañarla, esto incomodo a la chica, pero no quería perder a su amigo, caminaban cuando el pregunto, - volvieron?

. Si, - miro sus zapatos antes de verlo a la cara, si… volvimos.

. Lo imagine, por eso quiero algo. – sonrió algo forzado

Se detuvieron, la chica lo miro extrañada, - que?

. Un beso.

. Un beso? – no lo podía creer, porque le pedía un beso – porque?

. Lo merezco, no?

. Lo mereces? Porque?, es ridículo, porque tendría que besarte, nunca hice nada para que te hicieras ilusiones, eres mi amigo y te aprecio como tal.

La tomo de los brazos para besarla, quería un beso nada más, entendía que ella no estaría más con él, pero también podía ser egoísta un momento, contaba con la resistencia de ella, lo empujo con fuerzas, hacía calor y estaba sofocada.

. Suéltame!

. Así le dijiste una vez al rubio y ahora estas con él, a lo mejor me pasa lo mismo, - junto sus bocas aprovechando un descuido de la chica que siguió forcejando para soltarse.

En ese momento llego Draco vio la escena avanzo rápido y lo separo de ella,- te dije asqueroso muggle que si la tocabas necesitarías un médico, le dio un puñetazo que hizo sonar la mandíbula del chico, el chico escupió sangre, seguramente dientes también, le regreso el golpe al rubio pero sin lastimarlo, tanto, Hermione veía con horror la escena, mucha gente se acercó para ver la pelea, mientras ella pedía que los separaran, Draco volvió a acertar un golpe en el estómago del castaño, y este se dobló de dolor, Hermione aprovecho esta pequeña separación para ponerse en medio.

. Basta! Deténganse!

. Quítate Hermione, le hare pagar a tu noviecito estos golpes.

. No, ya está bien, - cerro los ojos – ya… ya… se empezó a sentir mal, todo daba vueltas y sentía lago húmedo en su nariz.

. Hermione, que tienes? – pregunto Jacob asustado.

Draco avanzo la tomo en sus brazos, parecía tener fiebre y tenía sangre en la nariz, sabía que tenía que ir a San Mungo con urgencia, - si algo le pasa te arrepentirás. – salió de allí con ella en brazos, desmayada y sintiéndola débil, la coloco en el automóvil mágico y desapareció con destino a hospital mágico.

Llego corriendo con ella en brazos, los medimagos se la quitaron de los brazos, la metieron en una sala para chequeo y revisión, su madre llego le dio un pequeño abrazo, ambos esperaron que los medimagos salieran con el diagnostico, luego de un tiempo Draco aviso a Potter, sabía que para Hermione el chico era importante, también conocía que el la visitaba constantemente en el mundo muggle.

. Como esta? – el pelinegro pregunto preocupado, llego de la mano de Ginny Weasly quien también tenía el semblante preocupado.

. No lo sé, aun no me dicen nada, llevan horas con ella, y aun no me dicen nada.

. Cálmate hijo, ya te dirán que pasa

. Que paso?- Pregunto Ginny, mirando los puños golpeados de Draco, y un pequeño morado que se veía en la línea de la mandíbula, cuando la visitamos se veía bien, algo pálida pero bien.

. Me pelee con un muggle que la beso a la fuerza, era un amigo de la universidad, ella forcejeaba con él, creo que le partí la mandíbula, se alteró, es mi culpa… Esto es mi culpa.

. Cálmate Draco, hijo… ya verás que todo está bien…

El medimago salió de la sala y los llamo, - Señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger debe quedarse en observación, la pasaremos a una sala privada, su embarazo está bien, pero la magia del bebe es poderosa, además que la maldición de su familia la está consumiendo, debe descansar y si es posible debe unirse a ella.

. Lo haremos, no se preocupe, puedo verla?

. Esta dormida, pero puede verla, - Draco avanzo un poco, cuando el medimago lo llamo, - Sr Malfoy, cuando despierte, no la altere.

El chico no expreso nada, avanzo con rapidez a la sala donde Hermione estaba, al abrir la puerta la vio dormida, estaba serena, toco su frente notando que estaba fresca, junto sus frentes mientras absorbía el aroma de su cabello, fueron tan felices esos días, ese muggle tuvo que arruinar todo, - Hermione amor, no me dejes, te amo – beso sus labios,- preciosa, por favor – su respiración era suave, calmada, se sentó en la silla y tomo su mano.

Debió dormirse, le dolía el cuello y la espalda baja, pero sentía que alguien le acariciaba el cabello y adoraba la sensación. – Draco, Draco amor, despierta, - abrió los ojos, ella le miraba preocupada, - estas bien?

La beso, beso sus labios,- Perdóname, perdóname, sé que no debí golpearlo, pero me volví loco, si algo te pasa… si algo les pasa…

. shhhh cálmate, estoy bien, estamos bien, - le miro y toco el morado que tenía en su mandíbula, - como estas?

. Bien, él debe estar buscando un médico para unos dientes nuevos.

. Draco, no digas eso… - miro la sala donde estaba, - me trajiste a San Mungo.

. Donde más?, estabas mal Hermione, tu nariz sangraba y ardías tu cuerpo estaba muy caliente... te puse en el automóvil mágico y no me preguntes como llegue, debí colocar el localizador automático, solo recuerdo que no despertabas, cada vez te ponías más pálida.

. Tranquilo, estoy bien, porque no vas a tu casa y te cambias de ropa.

. No te dejare sola Hermione, sé que aún es pronto, que todavía faltan más helados, más paseos, más estudiar contigo, sé que aún no confías en mi amor, pero eres mía, mía en todos los sentidos.

La chica sonrió,- hemos pasado días muy hermosos Draco, pero estamos nuevamente en el mundo mágico, no se… no se…

Noto su inseguridad, sus miedos, tomo sus manos,- Tranquila, estamos juntos, nada cambiara, pasearemos por el callejón Diagon, cenaremos en algún lugar nuevo, o en el caldero chorreante, visitaras a tus amigas, si quieres volver al mundo mágico, lo harás, pero no te alejes de mí.

Hermione sonrió, era impresionante ver al hombre más seguro de sí mismo, orgulloso, y arrogante, nervioso por ella, por lo que ella decidiera, lo amaba y estaba convencida del amor que ese hombre le tenía, solo alguien que la amara podría estar en el mundo muggle que tanto aborrecía, dándole su apoyo, estudiando con ella, leyendo parte de sus asignaciones para evitar que dejara de dormir a sus horas, que le preparaba las comidas cuando a ella se le olvidaba, que la llevaba y recogía de la universidad, que le daba sorpresas cada noche, que le hacia el amor con ternura, que besaba su vientre y le hablaba a su bebe todos los días, - no me iré, me quedare a tu lado.

….

Estaba nervioso, esa noche debía de ser perfecta, esa noche le pediría a Hermione que fuera su esposa, a pesar de conocer el miedo de su novia por las alturas busco un caballos alados, para llevarla a pasear, en una carroza, espera que no se negara, Theo aún se burlaba de su romanticismo, pero no le importaba… todo estaba listo, respiro profundo y fue a buscar a su futura esposa.

Hermione bajo las escaleras de la casa que recientemente Draco había mandado a construir en los terrenos de la Malfoy Manor, estaba hermosa, el vestido color plata caía por su cuerpo se ajustaba a sus curvas, a su vientre de ya 5 meses, cenaron en los jardines, bailaron y luego llego la carroza con los caballos alados, la chica la miro asustada.

. No tengas miedo, no pasara nada.

. No me gustan las alturas, lo sabes.

. Ven, daremos un paseo,- coloco una túnica preciosa en sus hombros, la ayudo a subir y dio la orden para iniciar el paseo,- Relájate preciosa, te gustara.

Al inicio estaba tensa, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutando el paisaje, pasearon por el mundo mágico, fueron al mundo muggle, bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad, cuando miraba el reflejo de la luna en el agua, el carruaje se detuvo un momento en el aire, miro soñadora a Draco antes de mirar el paisaje, - es precioso, el rubio sonrió tomo su mano la cual beso, - Hermione, amor… te amo, prepare muchas cosas para decir, ensaye muchas veces, pero en este momento las palabras que vienen a mi mente, es que te amo, y no se vivir sin ti, amo la forma en que mi hijo crece en ti, amo la forma en que me miras, amo tus rizos en mi almohada, amo tu olor, amo tu piel, amo hacerte el amor, quieres unir tu vida conmigo para siempre? Quieres ser mi esposa?

No lograba hablar veía a Draco con la sortija en su mano, esperaba que ella digiera algo sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba feliz, sacudió la cabeza, debía hablar decirle algo, solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y lo abrazo. El rubio coloco la sortija en sus dedos y la beso, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, dio una orden para volver y al hacerlo Hermione encontró una fiesta de celebración.

. Lo tenías planificado? - Abrió los ojos y boca sorprendida.

. Así es pequeña sabelotodo, por una vez en la vida fui más inteligente que tu

. Que hubieras hecho si mi respuesta hubiese sido no.

. Tengo un galeón… le hubiera avisado a Theo… pero – la acerco y susurro en el oído, ayer me esforcé en convencerte… - toco su mejilla,- te amo.

Un mes después se casaron, en una boda maravillosa, Hermione luciendo un maravilloso vestido, no podía despegar los ojos de ella, ninguno quiso usar un hechizo para ocultar el embarazo, venia de la mano de su padre, sus rizos sueltos hermosamente arreglados, los jardines Malfoy lucían esplendidos, lleno de flores, el anillo lucia precioso en la mano de Hermione era de oro blanco, con diamantes, soltó su mano pocas veces, pasearon entre los invitados se tomaron fotos, ella se veía radiante y el feliz, no podía pedir nada más.

Ahora la tenía allí con 7 meses de embarazo, su anillo en la mano, decidieron vivir en el mundo mágico, los estudios muggles de Hermione estaban en pausa, mientras tenía él bebe, los iba a terminar, el ministro muggle hablo de un plan de estudios a distancia, por algo que Draco no entendió pero que hizo feliz a su esposa.

Abrió los ojos feliz, soñadora acurrucándose a su lado, - tengo hambre – el rubio rio, - le pido a Tinny que traiga algo para comer, su esposa rio también… - tu hijo dice que si, - aspiro el aroma de sus rizos, - y la madre?, - la chica lo miro mientras se cubría - también

La llegada de Scorpius fue un acontecimiento feliz y amargo para Draco, pensó que la vida se le iba mientras trataba de escuchar algo de la habitación al final después de muchas horas, salió su madre con una sonrisa, cargando al pequeño Scorpius Lucius Malfoy Granger, era una copia suya, pálido con una pelusa platinada en su cabecita, era un regordete hermoso, cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos, todo el dolor del pasado se fue, todo lo que vivió con Hermione tuvo sentido, miro a su madre y pregunto por su esposa, su mama lo hizo pasar, allí estaba ella recostada en la cama sonriente, se veía cansada pero feliz.

. Gracias… beso sus labios… gracias por darme tanta felicidad, Scorpius es perfecto

. Te amo Draco, soy tan feliz. – tomo él bebe de los brazos de su esposo – es hermoso, se parece a ti.

. Eres perfecta, te amo.

Después de 3 años llego Ety, una hermosa rubia de ojos castaños, con los rizos de su madre, era la consentida de un Lucius Malfoy que vivía por los ojos de su nieta, Scorpius era el consentido de su abuela, que le guiaba tal como lo hizo con su padre, la familia Malfoy había recuperado su estatus en la sociedad, nadie dudaba del amor genuino de los patriarcas por sus nietos, paseaban con ellos por las calles del Londres mágico, eran niños amados por todos.

Draco era feliz, feliz de ver a su esposa graduarse en Leyes en la universidad muggle, en 3 años, era experta pateando traseros muggle su sabelotodo, en las fotos ella estaba feliz y el lucia orgulloso, celebraron en la mansión con sus amigos, Theo le pregunto – volverías al mundo muggle por ella.

. Por ella, - sonrió seguro.- Siempre.

* * *

Se que debería actualizar la historia principal, pero el capitulo es algo oscuro y después de pasar 38 horas en oscuridad (servicio eléctrico, internet, servicio telefónico) en Venezuela no quise editar algo asi, y me inspire en algo nuevo, actualmente me quede sin internet y estoy usando mi celular para poder subir esta ultima parte.

Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
